One embodiment of the invention relates to a novel way for connecting two different items together with tolerance between the connecting items. Previously, when connecting two items together, the two items would have to line up exactly in order to connect together. In the past two different connectors such as a male and a female connector could be connected together. However, this connection would have to be exact, otherwise the male connector would not fit inside the female connector. Therefore, there is a need for a system for connecting components or two complementary connectors together.